mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Green Diamond
'Green Diamond '(ang. Zielony Diament) - nastoletni jednorożec z Canterlotu, który niedługo zacznie naukę w liceum. Powstanie Adopcja Green Diamond nie powstała z inicjatywy Natanielli. Została stworzona przez użytkowniczkę MonikaYellow jako jeden z kucyków do adopcji. Autorce od razu spodobał się wygląd jednorożca i postanowiła go adoptować. Stworzyła mu własną historię, charakter i miejsce w Equestrii. Imię Po adopcji przyszła pora na wymyślenie imienia dla adoptowanej klaczy. Były różne warianty, począwszy od Minty. Nataniella jednak stwierdziła, że tak nie może mieć na imię, ponieważ tak samo miał na imię kucyk z trzeciej generacji - Minty. Chcąc nadać jej imie postanowiła sięgnąć do życiorysu klaczy - jej ojciec był właścicielem dobrze prosperującego banku w Canterlocie. Uwielbiał wszystko co jest drogie. Gdy na świat przyszła jego córeczka, stwierdził że ona jest największym skarbem niczym diamentem. Wtedy też Nataniella postanowiła nadać jednorożcowi imię Green Diamond, "green" od zielonego odcienia sierści, grzywy oraz oczów, a "diamond", że dla ojca była właśnie diamentem. Wygląd Ogólnie Green jest niewysokim i smukłym nastoletnim kucykiem. Posiada sierść w kolorze jasnozielonym. Jej oczy są koloru morskiego. Przypominają te, które posiada Fluttershy. Grzywa klaczy jest średniej długości i zawsze rozpuszczona. Jest w dwóch kolorach zieleni - w ciemniejszym odcieniu i jaśniejszym. Ogon Green jest krótki i tego samego koloru co grzywa. Pod jednym z jej oczów widnieje ciemnozielona plamka. Nie ona jednak z jakiejś farby, to tylko znamię, które miała od narodzin. Znamiona także posiada na brzuchu, lecz są duże, dlatego jednorożec na codzień ubiera bluzkę. Róg ma długi i wielkością dorównuje rogom u innych kucyków w jej wieku. Jej znaczek to ciemnozielony kompas, wskazujący na północ. Ubiór i dodatki Nastolatka zawsze chodzi w jakiejś bluzce, bądź swetrze. Jej ubrania głównie przeważają w kolorach ciemnej zieleni lub morskim. Na jednym z tylnym kopyt klacz nosi zieloną wstążke, niegdyś nosiła ją tylko gdy była młodsza, ponieważ rodzice w obawie, że się zgubi na tej wstążce napisali adres domu klaczki. Obecnie nosi ją na codzień, lecz bez adresu. Na uszach klaczy widnieją trzy ciemnozielone kolczyki, występujące od największego do najmniejszego. Inne wersje Kryształowa Podczas wycieczki szkolnej do Kryształowego Imperium, Green Diamond stała się na jakiś czas kryształowa. Ciało nie zmieniło koloru, lecz jego struktura przypominała kryształy. Jej grzywa i ogon stały się falowane, a na ogonie pojawiła się ciemnozielona gumka. Equestria Girls W innym wymiarze Greenie jest niewysoką i szczupłą nastolatką o bladej cerze. Jej oczy nie ulegają zmianie, wyglądają tak samo jak u Fluttershy w wersji Equestria Girls. Włosy ma w dwóch kolorach zieleni i tak samo jak u Green Diamond jako jednorożca jest średniej długości i rozpuszczona. Ubrana jest w ciemnozieloną bluzkę oraz zielone krótkie spodenki. Na nogach ma zielone trampki. Do jednej z jej dłoni jest przywiązana ciemnozielona wstążka. Pod okiem widnieje u niej zielona plamka, która jest jej także znamieniem. Takie samo ma ma brzuch tylko, że większe. Zawsze ma przy sobie torbę w kolorze morskim, na której widnieje jej znaczek kucykowej wersji - ciemnozielony kompas. Altenernatywna rzeczywistość Osobiście Green nigdy nie doznała przygody w innym wymiarze, ale zawsze sobie wyobrażała jakby wyglądała. Przedstawia się ona jako jedna z kucyków, które walczą z Królem Sombrą. Została zabrana przez żołnierzy do wojska w wieku 5 lat. W tej wersji Greenie jest ubrana w zniszczoną zbroje, a na kopytach widnieją u niej zadrapania. Grzywa jest krótka i poszarpana. Swój znaczek odkryła w inny sposób niż w normalnej rzeczywistości - gdy razem z innymi żołnierzami, została schwytana i wsadzona do lochu, udało jej się odnaleźć bez problemu drogę dzięki kompasowi, który zgubił jeden z żołnierzy Króla Sombry. Nie nosi kolczyków czy też bluzki, ponieważ to zastępuje jej zbroja. Za to na tylnym kopycie widnieje u niej poszarpana wstążka, która jest jej pamiątką po rodzicach. Charakter Gadatliwość Jest to dominująca cecha Green. Uwielbia rozmawiać i dzielić się z innymi swoimi spostrzeżeniami. Często jednak nie zauważa, że jej gadulstwo przytłacza inne osoby. Gdy zaczęła chodzić do podstawówki często dostawała uwagi z powodu tego, że często rozmawiała na lekcjach. Obecnie nie rozmawia już podczas lekcji, ale na przerwach jest niczym "katarynka". Ciekawość Green Diamond jest bardzo ciekawskim kucykiem. Lubi dowiadywać się o nowych rzeczach odnośnie kucyków oraz odkrywać różne rzeczy, które ją zainteresują. Często bywa, że tak samo jak "gadulstwo" ta cecha również przytłacza innych. Energiczna Jednorożec nie należy do kucyków, które stoją w jednym miejscu cały czas. Jest tzn. wulkanem energii, którzy rzadko wygasa. Rzadko się męczy, uwielbia biegać, skakać i się ścigać. Rzadko jest leniwa, woli aktywnie spędzać czas. Łakomstwo Greenie jest bardzo łakoma. Uwielbia jeść i potrafi pokłaniać jedzenie w dużych ilościach, głównie to słodycze. Rzadko jest najedzona, najchętniej by tylko jadła. Pomimo swojego łakomstwa, jest szczupła. To głównie zawdzięcza swojej energiczności. Konkurencyjność Klacz jest kucykiem, który uwielbia rywalizacje. Zawsze znajdzie okazje aby z kimś się pościgać albo ponkurować z kimś jeśli chodzi o oceny. Pomimo tego, że lubi wygrywać, potrafi przegrywać i mówi, że następnym razem będzie lepiej. Kreatywność Greenie należy do kreatywnych kucyków. Zawsze ma głowę pełną pomysłów np. na jakieś projekty albo na zwykłe rysunki. Często też pomysły przychodzą jej podczas różnych czynności np. nauka czy podczas spędzenia czasu z przyjaciółmi. Zdarza się, że potrafi zrobić z jakiejś rzeczy, która wydaje się niepożyteczna np. skarpeta, która nie ma pary, coś bardziej ciekawszego czyli w tym wypadku kukiełke. Dziecinność Jak na swój wiek, jednorożec często przejawia dziecinne zachowania. Uwielbia się bawić swoim starymi pluszakami czy grami, a nawet lubi zabawy typowo dla źrebiąt np. klasy. Zdarza jej się także, że bawi się z młodszymi od siebie. Green Diamond uważa, że nie jest jeszcze dorosła i, że każdy ma w sobie coś z źrebaka, więc nie powinien tego ukrywać. Pamiętliwość Jednorożec ma dość dobrą pamięć. Pamięta o większości rzeczach, które zdarzyły się w jej życiu. Często pamięta o wydarzeniach typu urodziny jej przyjaciół czy to co robiła dwa lata temu. Przez swoją dobrą pamięć, również pamięta o tych negatywnych rzeczach m.in.: jak Lolita i Ducky Lou przezywały ją lub jak ją pobiły, przez co chowa urazę i nie potrafi wybaczać. Historia Narodziny i pierwsze tygodnie życia Green Diamond przyszła na świat pewnego wiosennego dnia ze związku dwóch jednorożców - Greck'a Shine'a, który był właścicielem jednego z dobrze prosperujących banków w stolicy oraz Melody Style, która była projektantką mody. Narodziny młodej klaczki trwały krótko oraz bez żadnych komplikacji. Po kilku godzinach Greck zobaczył swoją żone, z nową narodzoną córeczką. Był szczęśliwy widząc małą Green, którą porównał do najpiękniejszego skarbu, że jest niczym diamentem, o którego trzeba dbać. Dlatego nazwali małą Green Diamond. Po paru dniach Melody wróciła ze swoją córką do domu. Musiała pogodzić opieką nad małą klaczą oraz pracę projektantki mody. Było to trudne, ponieważ nowo narodzona klacz, miała często nagłe przypływy magii, które często miały fatalne skutki np. dziura w ścianie lub spalone meble. Pomimo tego Greck i Melody często rozpieszczali swój "skarb" chcąc aby nic jej nie brakowało. Kupowali jej zabawki i starali się jej poświęcać każdą wolną chwilę, zwłaszcza zielonogrzywa, która musiała pilnować aby jej córka niczego nie zniszczyła. Źrębiece lata Przed pójsciem do szkoły Jednorożec dorastał i coraz bardziej dawał się we znaki. Pomimo, że jej nagłe przypływy magii uspokoiły się, wciąż trzeba było jej pilnować. Green była bardzo ciekawska i miała sto pomysłów na minutę. Chciała poznać świat, a nawet przeżywać przygody. Pragnęła także poznać kucyki w jej wieku, zwłaszcza że nie chodziła do przedszkola. Jej rodzice jednak strasznie się o nią bali i nie za bardzo chcieli wypuszczać jej z domu. Jednak po wielu prośbach, zgodzili się pod dwoma warunkami. Pierwszym było, że ma się nie oddalać od domu oraz, że ma zawsze nosić wstążkę z adresem, w wypadku zgubienia się. Jednoróżka była strasznie szczęśliwa, niemalże od razu wybiegła z domu. Bawiła się na dworze, a nawet ganiała za motylami. Jej uwagę przykuły jednak młode klacze, które bawiły się w "Dom". Green postanowiła się do nich dołączyć. Jednorożce z początku były miłe dla nowej koleżanki, dopóki nie zauważyli jej dużego znamiona na brzuchu. Od razu zaczęły się naśmiewać z klaczki, że jest na coś chora, że pewnie się nie myje oraz nadały jej przezwisko "Brudas". Zapłakana Greenie pobiegła do domu. Czuła się potworem i wciąż było jej przykro, że źrebaki ją tak nazwały. Poprosiła swoją mamę aby ta uszyła jej jakąś bluzkę, żeby mogła zakrywać swoje znamię. Po paru godzinach, oczom jednorożca ukazała się zielone ubranie. Na twarz Green znów wrócił uśmiech i od razu ubrała się w nową bluzkę. Następnie powiedziała mamie o dzisiejszej sytuacji. Melody powiedziała jej, że to była jej pierwsza lekcja "prawdziwego życia" - nie każdy kucyk jest miły. Klacz bała się o córkę, lecz nie chciała jej zamykać na zawsze w domu tak jak to chciał jej ojciec. Następnego dnia Diamond wyszła na dwór w swojej nowej bluzce. Spotkała bawiącego się w samotności małego ogiera. Z początku trochę obawiała się, że zacznie się dopytywać po co jej ta bluzka, lecz obawy schowała na bok. Jednorożec z początku przestraszył się na jej widok, lecz szybko się przedstawił. Jednorożec nazywał się Black Lock i był synem dwóch bibliotekarzy. Pomimo dwóch odmiennych charakterów, szybko się zakolegowali. Green Diamond i Black Lock stali się dla siebie przyjaciółmi, a nawet towarzyszami zabaw. Często rozmawiali o wspólnej przyszłości, gdzie będą razem podróżować i przeżywać przygody. Także uczyli się czarować, chociaż to lepiej wychodziło ogierowi. Pewnego dnia gdy Green Diamond czekała na przyjaciela, ponownie zaczepiły ją te same klacze, które śmiały się z jej znamiona. Poraz kolejny zaczęły śmiać się z jednorożca, że jest brudna, a nawet mówiły, że ta bluzka nie zakryje jej brudu. Ze śmiechów, dało się słyszeć głos Black'a. Kazał się klaczą odczepić od jego przyjaciółki. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, pojawili się rodzice klaczy, którzy zabrali je do domu. Green podziękowała przyjacielowi oraz pochwaliła go za jego odwagę. Ten jej odpowiedział, że odkąd z nią się zna jest odważniejszy. Szkoła Podstawowa klasa 1-3 Nauke w szkole postawowej im. Księżniczki Luny, zaczęła w wieku 7 lat. Do klasy trafiła razem ze swoim przyjacielem Black Lock'iem. Pierwszy rok nauki minął dość spokojnie i bez problemów, w końcu to była pierwsza klasa. W drugiej klasie oraz trzeciej było podobnie, poznała także wiele źrebaków, z którymi lubiła spędzać czas i się bawić, chociaż jej ulubionym przyjacielem był Black. Na przerwach często miała do czynienia z Lolitą i Ducky Lou, które często "przypadkowo" na nią wpadały, lecz nie było uszczypliwych uwag w jej stronę, ponieważ nie chciały mieć do czynienia z przyjacielem Greenie, który z roku na rok stawał się odważniejszy i pewniejszy siebie. Szkoła Podstawowa klasa 4-6 i wiele zmian Gdy rozpoczęła naukę w czwwartej klasie szkoły podstawowej nastąpiła wielka zmiana. Do jej klasy dołączyła Phone Cup - ziemska klacz, która niedawno przeniosła się z Ponyville do Canterlotu. Ciekawska Green Diamond postanowiła się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, do czego też próbowała namówić Black'a Lock'a. Ogier się jednak również zmienił, a więcej czasu zaczął spędzać z młodymi ogierami w jego wieku. Klacz dlatego bardziej zaprzyjaźniła się z flegmatyczną Phone Cup. Były one dość nietypowym duetem - energiczna Greenie oraz powololny w tym spokojny ziemski kucyk. Jej oceny były nawet dobre, chociaż zdarzały się dwójki, a nawet jedynki. Klasa piąta wyglądała dość niewinnie - rozwijająca się przyjaźń z Phone, tęsknota za Black Lock'iem, który wolał spędzać czas z kolegami, a nawet to, że Lolita i Ducky przestały zwracać uwagę na Greenie. Wszystko się zmieniło gdy fioletowa klacz otrzymała znaczek, który symbolizował jo-jo. Phone Cup zaczęła unikać Green Diamond, a nawet wyzywać ją od "gładkich boczków". Stwierdziła, że może znaleźć sobie lepszych przyjaciół. Wtedy też zrozumiała, że każdy kucyk się zmienia. Smutna wróciła do domu i porozmawiała o tym z mamą. Melody powiedziała, że ta poznała drugą lekcje "prawdziwego życia" - kucyki odchodzą i przychodzą oraz trzecią lekcje - każdy kucyk się czasem zmienia. Klacz też jej zaproponowała aby porozmawiała z Black Lock'iem. Green Diamond gdy przyszła kolejnego dnia do szkoły zauważyła jej starą przyjaciółkę w towarzystwie Lolity i Ducky Lou. Okazało się, że Phone powiedziała klaczom sekrety, o których zielony jednorożec jej powiedział. Następnie zerwały z klaczy jej bluzkę, pod którą się kryło znamię. Śmiały się z niej i znów wyzywały od "brudasów". Jednorożec prosił aby przestały i mówił że nie są lepsze, a także zaczęła wytykać wady Phone Cup. Wokół klaczy zebrał się duży tłum źrebaków - od tych z pierwszych klas do tych z klas szóstych. Wszyscy chcieli jednego aby Greenie pobiła się z trzema kucykami. Tak właśnie się stało. Lolita i Ducky zaczęły ciągnąć za grzywę Green podczas gdy jednorożec próbował się wyrwać, a nawet lekko dźgał rogiem swoje oprawczynie. Żółta klacz zaś zaczęła bić ją kopytami. Trwało by to dłużej, gdyby nie pojawił się Black oraz jedna z nauczycielek. Ogier przegonił tłum, a następnie zaniósł na swoim grzbiecie przyjaciółkę do pielęgniarki. Po chwili w szkolę pojawili się Greck i Melody. Gdy tylko dowiedzieli się o tym co się stało, chcieli natychmiast rozmówić się z rodzicami klaczy, które pobiły ich córkę. Także podziękowali Black'owi, ponieważ ten uratował Green Diamond. Greck miał wyrzuty, że nie udało mu się obronić jego skarbu, lecz na prośbę córki oraz żony postanowił nie przepisywać Greenie do innej szkoły. Po tej sytuacji Black i Green zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Ponownie odnowili przyjaźń, a także ogier zdobył znaczek - szarą tarczę. Jednak nie zaczął ignorować swojej przyjaciółki, w przeciwieństwie do Phone Cup, która po tym incydencie zmieniła szkołe. Reszta klasy piątej minęła spokojnie, ponieważ Lolita i Ducky Lou po obniżonym zachowaniu oraz karze rodziców zaczęły unikać jednorożca. Co do klasy szóstej, ona minęła bez żadnych problemów. Jednorożec także zainteresował się gimnastyką artystyczną oraz malowaniem. Oceny miała w miarę dobre, a niedługo miało się zacząć gimnazjum. Musiała się starać o każdą dobrą ocenę aby z łatwością dostać się do nowej szkoły. Nastoletnie czasy Gimnazjum Nowa szkoła i kolejny rok nauki przyniósł wiele zmian u młodej klaczy. Coraz bardziej szukała swojego przeznaczenia, a także spędzała czas z Black'iem oraz ze swoimi nowymi znajomymi. Zaczęła też częściej brać udział w różnych konkursach, głównie w tych związanych z geografią, która stała się ulubionym przedmiotem Green. Podczas jednego z konkursów, zdarzyło się coś o czym Green Diamond długo nie zapomni - zdobyła swój upragniony znaczek. Był nim ciemnozielony kompas, który wskazywał kierunek na północ. Dzięki niemu znów do klaczy wróciły marzenia o zostaniu podróżnikiem, który by odkrywał nowe krainy w Equestrii i nie tylko. Po powrocie ze szkoły pokazała swój znaczek rodzicom, którzy byli jego widokiem w szoku. Myśleli, że ich córka będzie mieć znaczek związany z bogactwem, modą lub malarstwem. Jednak zaakceptowali przeznaczenie nastolatki i świętowali z powodu zdobycia znaczka. Druga i klasa trzecia minęły spokojnie oraz bez żadnych rewelacji. W trzeciej klasie Green zapoznała się z dwoma kucykami - Paper Craft oraz Bolt'em, którzy także zaprzyjaźnili się z Black'iem. Stali się paczką przyjaciół o przeróżnych charaterach i talentach. Po zakończeniu klasy trzeciej cała czwórka zdecydowała, że pójdzie razem do liceum. Relacje Rodzice (Greck Shine i Melody Style) Green bardzo kocha swoich rodziców i stara się ich nie zawieść. Rodzice traktują swoją córkę jak skarb, który trzeba chronić. Lubią rozpieszczać młodego jednorożca, lecz ta nigdy nie stała się "zepsuta". Z Melody Style ma bardzo dobre relacje. Nastolatka ufa swojej matce i często przychodzi do niej aby powiedzieć o swoim problemie lub się po prostu wyżalić. Klacz bardzo dba o swoją córkę i nie lubi gdy ta jest smutna, bądź cierpi. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do ojca klaczki, daje więcej luzu swojej córce. Z ojcem również ma dobre relacje, chociaż ten nie poświęcał jej za dużo czasu z powodu swojej pracy. Jednak gdy tylko miał czas, spędzał go z córką. Często nazywa ją "skarbem". Chciałby chronić Green przed wszelkim złem, przez co czasem nie zauważa, że jego córka już jest prawie dorosła i chciałaby sama sobie radzić. Gdy nie uda mu się ochronić córki, jest wściekły na siebie i obwinia się za to. Black Lock Greenie poznała jednorożca, kiedy mieli po 5 lat. Klaczka widząc samotnie bawiącego się ogiera o czarnej sierści postanowiła do niego podejść i się przedstawić. Z początku jednak Green obawiała się, że nowy kolega będzie się jej dopytywał po co jej bluzka. Źrebaki szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Często się razem bawiły, rozmawiali o różnych przygodach, a nawet uczyli się czarować razem. Przy nowej przyjaciółce Black stawał się pewniejszy siebie, a także często stawał w obronie Green. Poszli razem do tej samej szkoły podstawowej, gdzie siedzieli w jednej ławce, bawili się na przerwach oraz wracali razem do domu. Ich relacje trochę ucierpiały gdy Black Lock postanowił bardziej zakolegować się z ogierami, ponieważ niektórzy śmiali się z niego, że jest chłopakiem Green, a jednorożec postanowił się zaprzyjaźnić z nową klaczą w klasie - flegmatyczną Phone Cup. Pomimo tego, że miała nową przyjaciółkę, Greenie tęskniła za Black Lock'iem i próbowała z nim wiele razy porozmawiać, lecz często znikał z jej pola widzenia oraz rozmawiał z ogierami w jego wieku. Przyjaźń źrebaków została odbudowana gdy Black uratował Green przed Lolitą, Ducky Lou oraz Phone Cup, które zaczęły ją bić. Także przegonił tłum kucyków, które chciały jednego - większej walki. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, co jego koledzy mówią, tylko zaniósł swoją przyjaciółkę do pięlegniarki. Po tej sytuacji, jednorożce odnowiły przyjaźń, a Black Lock zdobył swój znaczek - szarą tarcze. Jednak nie zaczął ignorować przez to przyjaciółki, która jeszcze znaczka nie miała. Ogierowi było głupio, że zaczął unikać klacz przez to, że "koledzy" się z niego śmiali. Poszli także do tego samego gimnazjum, gdzie wspierali się nawzajem. Podczas różnych konkurencji, przyjaciel kibicował klaczy i odwrotnie. Później do ich paczki przyjaciół dołączyli Paper Craft oraz Bolt, lecz ich relacje się nie zmieniły. Green traktuje ogiera jak brata. Ma dużo do niego zaufania i zawsze cieszy się na jego widok. Black zaś bardzo martwi się o przyjaciółkę i często staje w jej obranie. Zdarza mu się być także czasem zazdrosny o nią. Paper Craft Ziemską klacz poznała na dodatkowych zajęciach z geografii w gimnazjum. Nauczycielka kazała dobrać się kucykom w pary i razem opisać dany region Equestrii, następnie opowiedzieć o nim najważniejsze informacje, czy są tam jakieś złoża i kto zamieszkuje dane miasto. Green zaproponowała Paper pracę w parze i razem opisały Griffonstone. Obie włożyły w to dużo pracy, a pod koniec lekcji zaprezentowały swoją prace. Podczas kolejnych zajęć dodatkowych, częściej zaczęły siadać razem, a także często spotykać się na przerwach i dyskutować na różne tematy. Zaoowocowało tą relacją w postaci przyjaźni. Paper zaprzyjaźniła się także z Black Lock'iem i Bolt'em. Obecnie klacze często razem chodzą na zakupy, bądź spędzają czas w towarzystwie dwóch ogierów. Bolt Ogiera poznała spędzając czas na boisku szkolnym. Pegaz przechwalał się, że nikt tak jak on szybko nie biega i rzucił wyzwanie każdemu kucykowi, a także zakład, że ten kto go prześcignie dostanie jego srebrny wisiorek. Green postanowiła się z nim pościgać, nie dla wisiorku tylko dlatego, że uwielbia przyjmować wyzwania. Pegaz z początku śmiał się i mówił, że jednorożec go nie pokona. Wielkim szokiem dla niego było gdy Greenie miała z nim remis. Ten pogratulował jej, a także chciał jej dać swój wisiorek aby jeszcze bardziej pogratulować jej, że dorównuje mu szybkością. Ta jednak odrzuciła prezent i powiedziała, że powinien nie być zbyt pewny siebie. Po raz kolejny spotkali się na korytarzu gdzie Bolt przy swoich kolegach określił ją mianem "Najszybszej klaczy w szkole.". Zaczęli także rozmawiać ze sobą o sportach oraz coraz częściej między sobą konkurowali. Jednak konkurencje stały się przyjacielskim konkurencjami, ponieważ Bolt stał się przyjacielem Green. Także pegaz zaprzyjaźnił się z Black Lock'iem, których połączyło zainteresowanie sztukami walki oraz z Paper Craft, z którą od razu złapał wspólny język. Obecnie często między sobą konkurują, ale zawsze staną w swojej obronie. Ducky Lou Jest starą znajomą Ducky z lat źrebięcych. Poznały się gdy Ducky razem z Lolitą bawiły się w "Dom". Z początku miła dla klaczy, gdy zauważyła jej znamiona, zaczęła się z niej śmiać, że jest brudna lub na coś chora. Chodziły do tej samej szkoły podstawowej, lecz do innych klas. Biały jednorożec często znajdywał okazję aby dokuczyć Greenie, lecz głównie to wyglądało tak, że "przypadkowo" na nią wpadała, ponieważ nie chciała mieć problemów z Black'iem. Pod koniec piątej klasy znów zaczęła dręczyć Green razem z Lolitą oraz Phone Cup. Zaczęły ją szarpać za grzywę, podczas gdy Phone Cup ją biła kopytami. Przez tą całą sprawę miała obniżone zachowanie i karę od rodziców, którzy wytłumaczyli jej czym są znamiona. Ducky było głupio i zaczęła razem z przyjaciółką unikać Greenie. Ich kontakt się urwał, ponieważ poszły do innych szkół. Zdarzało się jednak, że często spotykają się w sklepach. Ducky próbuje być miła dla koleżanki, lecz Green pamiętając to co zrobiła z Lolitą i Phone Cup chowa urazę oraz jest w stosunku do klaczy opryskliwa. Lolita Lolitę poznała w tych samych okolicznościach co Ducky Lou. Dwie klaczki bawiły się w "Dom", dopóki do nich nie dołączyła Green. Z początku różowa klacz była miła dla nowej znajomej, do czasu gdy ta nie zauważyła jej znamiona na brzuchu. Razem z przyjaciółką zaczęła się naśmiewać z Greenie, że jest brudna lub na coś chora. Chodziły do tej samej podstawówki, lecz do innych klas. Zdarzało się, że często zaczepiała jednorożca, "przypadkowo" na nią wpadając, lecz nic więcej nie robiła bojąc się, że Black coś jej zrobi. Pod koniec piątej klasy znów zaczęła dręczyć Green razem z Ducky Lou oraz Phone Cup. Zaczęły ją szarpać za grzywę, podczas gdy Phone Cup ją biła kopytami. Przez tą całą sprawę miała obniżone zachowanie i karę od rodziców, którzy wytłumaczyli jej czym są znamiona. Lolicie było głupio i zaczęła razem z przyjaciółką unikać Greenie. Ich kontakt się urwał, ponieważ poszły do innych szkół. Jednak często zdarza się, że Lolita spotyka Green na mieście. Klacz próbuje być dla niej miła, lecz zielony jednorożec nie zwraca na nią uwagi, bądź jest lekko opryskliwa, pamiętając to jak ją potraktowała z Ducky i Phone Cup. Phone Cup Ziemską klacz poznała gdy Phone przyszła w pierwszy dzień do nowej szkoły. Green postanowiła od razu się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, chociaż fioletową klacz przytłaczała energiczna koleżanka. Wkrótce jednak zaprzyjaźniły się, lecz Greenie nie wiedziała, że nowa przyjaciółka zadaje się z nią tylko dlatego, że nikogo w nowej szkole nie zna. Nie miały przed sobą żadnych tajemnic, a zielony jednorożec nie zauważał z jak fałszywym kucykiem ma do czynienia. Wszystko się zmieniło gdy Phone Cup otrzymała swój znaczek - jo-jo. Stwierdziła, że dzięki niemu może zdobyć innych przyjaciół. Zaczęła unikać Green Diamond, a nawet wyzywać od "gładkich boczków". To nie było jednak koniec zmian, ponieważ fioletowy kucyk zaprzyjaźnił się z Ducky Lou i Lolitą. Kolejnego dnia okazało się, że Phone wygadała się Ducky i Lolicie o wszystkich sekretach jakie powiedziała jej dawna przyjaciółka. W obronie swojej Green wytknęła Phone wszystkie wady. Wkrótce rozpoczęła się walka, w której Ducky i Lolita ciągnęły za grzywe klaczkę, a fioletowy kucyk ją bił. Po tym incydencie, Phone Cup zmieniła szkolę oraz prawdopodobnie też miejsce zamieszkania, ponieważ Greenie jej więcej nie spotkała. Zainteresowania i umiejętności Geografia i orientacja w terenie Green bardzo interesuje się geografią. Zainteresowała się tym w gimnazjum, podczas lekcji geografii. Dzięki dobremu nauczycielowi, który potrafił zaciekawić Greenie. Poza geografią, ma także dobrą orientacje w terenie. Z łatwością przychodzi jej poruszanie się w nowo poznanych miejscach, a na wycieczkach nawet wyprzedza przewodnika chcąc coś dodać od siebie. Jednorożec także potrafi posługiwać się kompasem oraz mapą. Podróże Klacz od zawsze interesowała się podróżami. Gdy tylko przychodziły wakacje i jej rodzice oznajmiali, że wyjeżdżają na wakacje z Canterlotu np. do Manehattanu zawsze się cieszyła. Green uwielbia zwiedzać i poznawać nowe miasta, a nawet państwa. Moda Pasją do mody, zaraziła nastolatkę jej mama, która z zawodu była projektantką ubrań. Wiele razy mała Green obserwowała jak Melody projetkowała oraz szyła ubrania. Z czasem dorosła klacz zaczęła uczyć córkę szyć. Jednorożec stara się także być na bierząco z nowymi trendami w modzie. Gdy tylko widzi jakąś kolekcje, od razu idzie z Paper, bądź mamą na zakupy. Czasem też robi za "modelkę" dla swojej mamy, gdy przymierza ubrania, które właśnie uszyła. Magia Kiedy była młodsza, tak jak większość niemowląt miała nagłe przypływy magii. Często to jednak źle się kończyło, zwłaszcza że mała Green nie wiedziała jakie zagrożenie to stanowi np. podnoszenie biurka i rzucanie nim w ścianę. Z wiekiem jej magia na tyle się ustabilizowała, że jednorożec przestał czarować i musiał uczyć się tego od nowa. Czarowania uczyła się razem z Black Lock'iem, który szybciej od niej opanował magię, więc jej pomagał trochę. Obecnie Greenie używa magii głównie do podnoszenia rzeczy, szycia lub malowania. W małym stopniu panuje nad zaklęciem teleportacji, lecz nie teleportuje ona siebie tylko jakieś przedmioty. Niestety przynosi to marne skutki, ponieważ teleportuje przedmiot pięć centymetrów dalej lub wogóle. Malowanie i rysowanie Jednorożec od dziecka uwielbiał malować. Pierwsze próby "zabawy" farbami kończyły się jednak zabrudzonymi kopytkami oraz ścianami w farbach. Gdy nauczyła się czarować, zaczęła za pomocą magii łapać pędzel i malować za pomocą niego. Z początku malowała lasy, morza lub zwierzęta, lecz na swój dziecięcy sposób. Obecnie maluje dla swojego hobby. W jej obrazach przeważają portrety kucyków lub różne wymyślone rzeczy. Rysunku odbiegają od perfekcji, ale Greenie takie rzeczy się podabają. Green także lubi poszkicować ołówkiem lub porysować kredkami, lecz rzadko to robi, ponieważ woli malować farbami. W wolnych chwilach chodzi do galerii sztuki, oglądając pracę słynnych artystów z całej Equestrii. Sport Green Diamond od dziecka uwielbiała biegać i skakać. Jednak wtedy za bardzo nie interesowała się sportem, robiła to co reszta źrebaków w jej wieku. W szkole podstawowej była jedną z najszybszych klacz w klasie z powodu wysportowania i rzadkiego spadku energii. Gdy poszła do klasy szóstej zainteresowała się gimnastyką artystyczną. Chodziła na zajęcia związane z tym trzy razy w tygodniu, przez co jej ciało stało się bardziej wygimnastykowane. Obecnie potrafi zrobić szpagat, gwiazdę oraz mostek. Obecnie wciąż trenuje gimnastyke artystyczną, a także rekraacyjnie biega przed szkołą. Znaczek Znaczkiem Greenie jest ciemnozielony kompas wskazujący na północy. Symbolizuje talent klaczy jakim jest geografia. Ma jednak także jeszcze jedno ukryte znaczenie - klacz chce iść inną drogą niż jej rodzice, nie chce zostać bankierem czy projektantem mody. Chce zostać podróżnikiem i przemierzyć całą Equestrie. Zdobyła go dość późno, ponieważ pod koniec pierwszej klasy gimnazjum. W jej szkole odbywał się akurat konkurs geograficzny. Green postanowiła wziąć w nim udział. Pomimo, że zajęła trzecie miejsce była dumna z siebie, stwierdziła że ta wiedza przyda jej się kiedy zostanie podróżnikiem. Po tych słowach na boku zobaczyła swój znaczek. Ciekawostki *Znajomi jej rodziców mówią jej, że powinna zachować się bardziej dojrzalej. *Uwielbia zakupy i książki z serii "Dzielna Do". *Jej mama uważa, że powinna zostać modelką. *Je ulubionym kolorem jest zielony. *Nie potrafi się bić. Galeria Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Jednorożce